A Klaine fairytale come true
by Le pingouin qui ecrit
Summary: Blaine and Kurt , At Blaine's house before Prom . Blaine found a letter important letter ! OPEN IT MAN !


**____****Hi everyone ! A little fiction about Klaine . I made it few months ago and I thought it was time to translate it. a HUGE thank you to my translator Pauline ! She do all the job of translation ! Thank you girl and hope everyone like your job ! **

_**REVIEW**_

* * *

_**A Klaine fairytale come true**_

"Mr Anderson, you're forgetting your mail!" _the servant said._

"Ho thanks Dolores, that's very kind of you! I'm so busy that I forget about my mail."

"Sir, you should rest, you look terrible!"

"Impossible! Guess what, I have a date with Mr Hummel in… an hour!"

"I'm glad to hear that! Is Mr Hummel coming here? Oh and I almost forgot, your father called and he is not coming back home before next week." _Dolores declared._

"Yes he is and thanks for the information Dolores, you're the best!" _The excited young man admitted_.

" But you're still not allowed to throw a party here anyway! I'm keeping an eye on you."

"You've been telling me that since I was born" _Blaine laughed._

"You're going out way too much sir, the Dalton Academy called again the other day saying that you had to get back to work and have good marks otherwise you are going to be expelled."

"Dolores, Dolores, Dolores, right after my date with Mr Hummel I'm getting back to work, I promise!"

**The teenager swore, raising his hands to the sky while running to his room.**

" SIR, YOUR MAIL!"

"Later Dolores, later!"

**Dolores was not only the Andersons' housekeeper but also Blaine's governess: she raised him as her poor mother had passed away years ago and given that his father was often away for his work.**

**She had accepted the homosexuality of his little darling quite well and she was doing her best so that Blaine's father would not find it out. As for Blaine, he was looking for the perfect outfit, the one that would not reveal that he was part of the wealthiest families of the country, nor the one that would make him look neglected. He decided that a black pair of jeans with a shirt would do the trick. Now that he was ready, he run down the marble stairs missed the last step and violently fell down on the tiled floor**.

"OH MY GOD, how many times will I have to warn you that you shouldn't run down the stairs?" _The servant cried out._

"That didn't even hurt!" Blaine said, picking himself up. "I think you actually warn me at least 100 times a day!"

"Anyway, your guest has arrived."

"Oh, hi Kurt, come in!" _Blaine said excitedly, accompanying his words to a friendly gesture._

"It looks like you've survived the fall_!" Kurt declared while scanning the whole place._

"I'm tough!" _He laughed._ "Well, get yourself comfortable! Dolores, could you prepare us something

to drink and to eat as well, I'm pretty hungry right now!"

"Of course, Mr. Blaine."

"A servant? Wow, where am I? In the White House? In Buckingham Palace?" _Kurt asked, completely astonished by the size of the house and by the fact that Blaine had a servant and a housekeeper to_ _his disposition._

"Sorry, I don't mean to show off and look posh or something like that" _The curly-haired boy apologized._

"Don't apologize, that's your lifestyle. When you come to my home, you'll see the difference!"

" Don't be silly. Let's go to the living-room."

**When Kurt entered the living-room, he better understood how Blaine was able to pay for his studies at Dalton Academy. He never could have imagined that Blaine belonged to such social rank as he was a rather simple teenager when you took a look at him. Kurt had never seen Blaine talking like this, with such refinement because in high school he was rather provocative and somewhat arrogant, once in awhile. Seeing him so calm made him look charming and Kurt wanted to get to know Blaine even more. Indeed, the two young men had only known each other for a few weeks: they had met at the Lima Been Bar by pure chance and had found out that they were contestants in the show choir championship. Dolores brought them drinks and snacks and she reminded Blaine to check his mail. What was so special about his mail?****In the living-room, none of the teenagers was speaking but Kurt broke the silence:**

"Curly hair…super sexy."

"What? Oh! My hair? Yeah I was too lazy to do my hair." _Blaine blushed._

"I think it's better this way"

"So… what's up?" _Blaine asked._

"Well nothing interesting, we are preparing prom ball, it's huge to prepare."

"Ha, and have you found a partner?" _The curly-haired boy asked._

_Kurt strongly blushed._

"Hum, I asked a charming young man out but still no answer from him, so I think I'm not going to go to the prom in the end."

"That's too bad…. The boy you asked out is really stupid to have turned down your proposal. You're a good person, you'll find a partner" _The Warbler boy replied._

"He's not stupid, he just hasn't answered and that's just a prom." _Kurt said._

"It's your senior prom, you can't miss it because you haven't a partner!"

" I'll see, the prom is just…. Just tomorrow night" _Kurt said, becoming aware that he would go to the prom on his own._ "Don't worry".

**A phone rang, Kurt's phone. He had completely forgotten that he had to go and help Rachel with the decorations for the prom hall and that he had a rehearsal with the Glee Club. He thus had to leave sooner than expected and both young men felt sad about it. No hug. Kurt had suddenly become distant, he seemed angry and upset. Blaine did not try to understand why and looked at him leaving his home.**

"Stunning failure!" _Blaine shouted._

"You will have a second chance." _Dolores said, trying to reassure him while closing the door_.

"I'm not asking for the moon, I'm just asking for more time to make him understand that I want more than just sitting around a cup of coffee with a friend!" _Blaine said angrily, pacing in the entrance hall._

"Come on, now you have to study a bit and don't forget your mail, there is a letter from your father if I remember well."

"Dolores, you're annoying me with that mail. If my father wants to tell me something, he should call me. And nobody has ever told him that letters are out-of-fashion and that there is texting instead?" _He mumbled._

**He took the mail and went to his room. He threw the letter on his chest of drawers and fetched a book to study. But he did not study that long because he was not really interested in the history of the Kings of France. Instead, he began to sing and recorded himself with his microphone to check how his voice sounded. That evening, he did not eat and went to bed early because the next morning he had one of the last rehearsals with the Warblers before the show choir championship.**

**The next day, he went to school to spend a normal day and at 3PM he met up the Warblers to rehearse. However, Kurt's arrival disturbed the rehearsals.**

"You're spying on us?" _Blaine kidded._

"Don't exaggerate! I just came by to see what you're capable of and I also wanted to say hello to you and ask you if you wanted to see the New Directions perform, we're making the 'Rocky Horror Show'!" _Kurt begged, taking his Puss in boots' look._

"Sure, I'll come! Well sorry, we have to keep on rehearsing and none of our contestants is allowed to be here, so enjoy your prom!"

"I'm not going, see you. Oh and what about your mail?"

"What is wrong with my mail? You're all driving me crazy with that, it's just a bunch of letters from my father!"

**Kurt left the Dalton Academy behaving in the same way as the day before. The rehearsals were resumed and ended at 7PM. Blaine came back home. Dolores had prepared him his favorite meal that he ate in his bedroom instead of the dining room. Given that there was nothing interesting on TV, he took his bunch of letters and opened them, one by one. The last one left him speechless.**

**How could he have been so naïve, stupid and blind? Everything became obvious. He ran to his wardrobe and picked up a tuxedo and a pair of shoes. He reread the letter one last time in the car.**

'_Hi Blaine,_

_I feel kind of stupid, writing you a letter. I could have texted you or directly asked you, but I couldn't._

_I'll get straight to the point: you know about the prom at McKinley? Well, will you go with me?_

_Answer quickly, by text or call me._

_Kurt '_

**When he entered the Prom Hall, there was an embarrassed silent. He looked for Kurt and he found him in the middle of the crowd, alone in front of a rather big guy. Both were wearing a Prom Queen and King crown. The big guy ran out of the hall and left Kurt alone in front of the crowd. Some girls were singing "Dancing Queen". Blaine came close to Kurt's back.**

"Shall we dance?" _Blaine asked._

**Kurt jumped and it took him some time to understand what was going on.**

So, this is how fairytales begin now?" _Kurt asked_

"Now we have to write our own fairytale..." _Blaine answered._

_END_


End file.
